The Spa Room Incident
by Amande
Summary: [38] Takes place during episode 10 of Saiyuki RELOAD, with a few changes of my own. :3


Title: The Spa Room Incident   
Genre: Shounen ai, [almost] Yaoi  
Series: Saiyuki RELOAD  
Characters: Sanzo x Hakkai  
Comments: Takes place during episode 10 with a few changes of my own. x3 OK! Beware of hot sexy men stuck in there with nothing better to do. XD Saiyuki belongs to its respectful owner.  
Status: Complete  
  
Heat is the source of warmth. And it was making the room a little too hot, to the point of sweating to death. The Sanzo-ikkou sat in the spa room, wearing fuzzy white towels around their waists and feeling either relaxed or uncomfortable. Goku's vision started to blur and get distorted, making his fellow comrades worry.   
  
"Oi, baka saru, what's da matter?" said Gojyo with a tiny trace of worry in his eyes but had a grin upon his lips.   
  
"I..I...," THUD! Goku went limp and fell to the floor, from fainting of course. The rest of the group sighed in disappointment, for now the source of entertainment had drifted off to sleep. It was fun watching the poor saru struggle to keep from fainting, but now that he was out, it got very dull all of a sudden.   
  
Gojyo sighed again, got up on his feet, picked up Goku, and slumped him over his shoulder. He walked to the exit and was about to leave until Hakkai spoke up.   
  
"Gojyo, make sure you take him to our room and let him rest. Don't forget to get a bag of ice for his head."   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't worry 'bout it. I'll do your request but after that I'm gonna find me some pretty ladies to accompany," said Gojyo with his trademark playboy smirk.   
  
With that, he left with Goku and closed the door a little too hard. He did it by accident but payed no mind to it. He strolled down the hall and into their room. Meanwhile, Sanzo and Hakkai sat there quietly, minding their own business. But the silence made Hakkai a little edgy. Usually there was some kind of chatter or arguing but now it was too quiet. He got up and stretched a little, unconsciously exposing his lean stomach in Sanzo's line of vision.   
  
Sanzo rose a brow and turned his head away from the 'distracting' scene. His fingers itched for something, he suppose it was for his cigarettes (no thanks to this 'no smoking' area) but he couldn't help but watch Hakkai stretch a little more before sitting down again, only to rub the sweat off his face. Sanzo could tell that Hakkai was feeling a little edgy, he too was getting irritable and bored. Without Goku and Gojyo there, he couldn't take out his fan of discipline and whack them. It was something to do. He noticed movement from the corner of his eye and saw that Hakkai was fidgeting. His irritation was rising and decided to do something about it... more like say something.   
  
"Oi, Hakkai. Stop moving."   
  
"Eh? Oh, gomen. I didn't mean to annoy you. I guess I'm just a little bored," replied Hakkai with his trademark smile.   
  
'Geez, even when he's irritated, he's gotta smile. Baka.'   
  
Sanzo closed his eyes and let his head rest against the wall. He let out a sigh and heard Hakkai get up. He opened one eye and was about to scold Hakkai again until he noticed that Hakkai had difficulty opening the door. This got his attention, so he opened his other eye and sat up. Hakkai was still trying to open the door but it didn't budge. He turned around and faced Sanzo, with a worried look in his eyes.   
  
"Sanzo, I think we're locked in."   
  
"...Nani?"   
  
"I think we're-"   
  
"I heard ya the first time. Ugh."   
  
With that said, Sanzo got up and grabbed the handle. He pulled but nothing. He pulled harder, still nothing. He reached into his pocket to pull out his gun but only felt his thigh. Feeling like an ass, he remembered that they left their clothes in the locker room, which was right behind this door. He mumbled a few curses and sat back down, with a mind fresh out of ideas. Hakkai sighed and sat down next to Sanzo, with no ideas and with boredom as his company. But being is optimistic self, he smiled at Sanzo and decided to start a conversation.   
  
"Ne, Sanzo. Wonder what Goku and Gojyo are doing?"   
  
"Either Goku's sleeping or he woke up and ate more than half of the buffet. And Gojyo already told us what he was gonna do."   
  
Hakkai chuckled as he imagined what Sanzo just said. 'My, they're so predictable.'   
  
The sound of Hakkai's chuckle reached Sanzo's ear and he couldn't help but feel more at peace. At least that baka saru and hentai kappa weren't here to bother them. Sure, it was quiet before but whenever he and Hakkai talked, he felt relaxed. And as much as he'd like to hear Hakkai talk some more, his body temperature was slowly rising, no thanks to the room they were currently stuck in. He got up and looked around the room, hoping to find a spare towel to wipe the sweat off his body. Hakkai watched and wondered what Sanzo was doing.   
  
"Sanzo, what are you-?"   
  
"Looking for a towel. Can't find any so far."   
  
"Ah, I see."   
  
And it got quiet again. Both of them felt the heavy atmosphere and longed to break free of it but neither knew what to do. Sanzo sat back down and stared at his feet, occasionally wiggling one or two of his toes and Hakkai stared at Sanzo's hair. He liked his hair, it was very bright and reminded him of gold silk. Without thinking, he reached out and gently grabbed a lock, twirling it around his fingers. Surprisingly, Sanzo didn't stiffen or blow up at him, he just looked up and rose his eyebrow again, questioning Hakkai about his behavior.   
  
"Ah...um...gomen. It's just that you're hair's so bright and it reminds me of gold silk. So, I wanted to see if it felt like it and-"   
  
"Whatever. Just don't make pig tails or something like that. Otherwise, I'd have to kill you."   
  
"Eh, I won't."   
  
So, out of boredom, Hakkai continued to run his fingers through Sanzo's hair. This was making Sanzo too relaxed and he began to feel tired. Also, without thinking, he lay his head on Hakkai's lap to take a nice nap. Hakkai's eyes grew wide with shock and couldn't believe how Sanzo was acting. Was he really that tired or did he feel comfortable in his company? Whatever it was, he wasn't going to get an answer since Sanzo really did fall asleep. Hakkai sighed and kept stroking Sanzo's hair.   
  
He had to admit, this was nice, Sanzo letting him touch him without having to worry. He too was about to drift into a slight sleep until he heard a knock on the door. His head shot up and he poked Sanzo on the shoulder to wake him up. Sanzo grunted and continued to sleep on Hakkai's lap, he was too comfortable. The knocking was persistant and Hakkai himself felt more anxious to answer it. So, carefully he took Sanzo's head in his hands and lightly put his head down on the bench. He got up and answered,   
  
"Sumimasen! The door's locked. Can you help us?"   
  
"Hakkai? You're still there? Damn man, I don't know about you but I would've died of dehydration by now," replied Gojyo.   
  
"Gojyo? Help! It won't-"   
  
"Urusai," said Sanzo with a very disgruntled look on his face.   
  
"Eh?" both Hakkai and Gojyo said.   
  
"The door's not locked. We're just taking our time. Now, leave Gojyo. I'm pretty sure you didn't get every single girl in the building."   
  
"Demo-"   
  
"Hey, you're right! Heh heh heh. Well, see ya guys later."   
  
Gojyo's footsteps could be heard down the hall, walking farther and farther away. Hakkai looked dumbfounded, their one chance to leave and Sanzo blew it. He turned around to ask what the hell was wrong with him but only saw amethyst colored eyes. Sanzo placed each hand beside Hakkai's head, his palms resting against the door that Hakkai was pressed up against. Hakkai was definitely in panic mode and didn't understand why Sanzo was this close to him. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off, since Sanzo spoke before him.   
  
"Hakkai, just relax. I'm guessing you don't like my company," he said as he inched in a little closer.   
  
"I... that's not true. It's just that we could've got out and-"   
  
"What's the rush? Just relax, Hakkai," he whispered the last part before shoving his lips to Hakkai's.   
  
Hakkai's gasp could barely be heard as Sanzo ravished his mouth. He could feel Sanzo nibble on his bottom lip while trying to probe his tongue inside, to taste Hakkai's sweetness. Hakkai stood there in complete shock, and even though his body was reacting to Sanzo's lips and the hand that slowly trailing up his thigh, he just couldn't believe what was happening. Sanzo realized Hakkai's lack of movement and let go of Hakkai's lip, to trail kisses to his earlobe. This got a reaction from him, having heard Hakkai's moan of contentment.   
  
Hakkai gripped on to Sanzo's back and Sanzo allowed himself a grin of satisfaction, as he continued to run his tongue in and out of Hakkai's ear.   
  
They pressed their bodies firmly together, as if trying to become one. Sanzo continued to stroke Hakkai's thigh and let his other hand squeeze Hakkai's butt. Hakkai felt his knees shaking due to Sanzo's assault of his senses. He felt himself slowly slipping down. So, he did the most logical thing to do, hold himself up. He placed his hand on the knob but slipped on it due to his sweating. The door flew open and both men fell to the floor with a loud thud.   
  
This, of course, immediately stopped their activity. Hakkai looked about the locker room in both confusion and shock. Confusion because the door was supposed to be jammed. Shock because anyone can walk in on them at any given time. He looked at Sanzo who was on top of him and found the monk smirking at him.   
  
"Huh?" was Hakkai's intelligent reply.   
  
"Nothing. I think you should look at the sign outside the door."   
  
Hakkai got up, gently pushed Sanzo to the side and looked at the sign. He sighed and slapped his hand to his forehead. He leaned by the wall, feeling like a total idiot. Sanzo smiled and chuckled a little as he embraced his emerald eye youkai.   
  
"PUSH," said the sign.   
  
Hakkai sighed again and felt Sanzo's lips near his ear. He shuddered in delight, disgust? Even he didn't know. But he knew he liked what Sanzo was doing to him earlier. A faint tint of red spread across his cheeks and he almost didn't hear Sanzo speaking.   
  
"-do you, Hakkai?"   
  
"Huh? Nani?"   
  
" 'Ch, not even paying attention. Anyway, I said 'Do you regret what we done?' Because if you do, we'll never speak of this incident again."   
  
"I... don't think I regret it. It was just... sudden."   
  
"Hm, I take that as a no then."   
  
"I... uh... hai."   
  
Sanzo smiled and said, "Good, because we'll be continuing this later at night."   
  
This got Hakkai's checks to glow a cherry red and made Sanzo did what he hadn't done in a long time.   
  
He laughed. 


End file.
